Concealed
by Tropicalnight
Summary: After a tough day at work, Roxas comes back to his apartment which he and his best friend Sora, rented. A concerned Sora offers his help, and Roxas welcomes the idea. Too bad Sora's idea of help didn't exactly involve Roxas resting his head on his lap. But It also didn't involve Sora stealing a kiss from a sleeping Roxas. Nor did it involve Roxas taking revenge. Fluff ensues.


_**Author's Note:**_ _Enjoy my story~._

 _ **Pairings:**_ _Sora X Roxas._

.

Sora was seated on his bed, leaning his back against a pillow. The loud beats of music sounded in his ears, and he focused on the sound, blocking out the world around him. He closed his eyes and adjusted his headphones to better fit his ear. He listened as the beat of music got higher or lower. He was completely absorbed in the sound, his lips faintly mouthing the lyrics of the song. He didn't even hear the sound of the door opening and closing, announcing the arrival of a certain blond. Even when Roxas entered the room, he had to snap his fingers near Sora to bring him back. "Ah!" He yelped in surprise. Roxas had a slight look of satisfaction, apparently due to surprising him.

Sora took in Roxas' appearance.

He noticed how tired Roxas looked, with black bags under his eyes, and his hair messier than usual, even the way he stood like he could collapse any second. "Tough day at work?"

"Tough 'days'. We have an annoying client who just won't shut up. It's like he doesn't trust us to do the work."

"Hmm. Anything I can do?" Sora offered, looking genuinely concerned. Maybe he could do something to lessen his friend's workload or something.

"Hmm..." Something akin to mischief flickered in the blond's eyes, and Sora found himself fearing whatever the blond was planning. "Well... I'd like to rest my eyes for a couple of seconds." He gestured to the bed, "May I?"

Sora was confused. Why would Roxas want to rest here when he had a perfectly comfortable bed? Nonetheless, Sora complied, "Sure."

Sora didn't know how to react when Roxas rested his head on Sora's lap, laying his body on the bed.

What. Just. Happened.

"Sora, are you OK? Your face is really red. Are you sick?" Roxas leaned in and put his forehead against Sora's to check his temperature. That resulted in their faces being so close, Sora could smell Roxas's minty breath. Sora was 100% sure that his face was going to burst any moment now. "You're really hot," He say in worry, "Are you sure you're -"

"I'm fine!" Sora blurted out, his face burning. Goddamnit, why did he have to be so goddamn obvious? He was acting like some teenager who just hit puberty!

Thankfully, Roxas leaned back and returned to his previous position where he was resting his head on Sora's lap. "I'm going to sleep, mmkay?" Roxas sleepily informed, and Sora nodded, his face still a little flushed. A few moments later, Roxas' chest rose up and down in rhythm, and Sora took the opportunity to stare at his crush's face. Roxas' skin was pale and smooth, his eyes were closed though Sora knew them to be bright blue. Roxas' spiky sunkissed hair, his button nose, and his perfectly shaped lips.

 _Why don't you kiss him?_

He immediately turned an extraordinary red, though he couldn't move lest he wakes Roxas. He wouldn't... would he? I mean he could... but he wouldn't. It wouldn't be right. If in some weird alternate universe where Roxas loved Sora just as Sora loved Roxas, he'd want their first kiss to be two-sided. Sora stared at his smooth, gentle lips, getting more and more comfortable of the idea. N-no! That'd be wrong! What was he thinking!?

 _It wouldn't be so bad, would it?_

..It's one kiss. Would it hurt?

 _It's not right!_ his superego screamed, _do you want your first kiss to be like this!?_

 _But It's Roxas!_ his ego pouted, _my crush from high school! It's one kiss!_

 _Well, I-It is Roxas_ , his superego seemed to be getting gradually more comfortable with the idea, _would it hurt?_

Ugh, great. Both his ego and superego were thinking that it's a good idea. _Thanks you two._

...So, was he going through with this?

 _Yes!_ his ego said.

 _Of course!_ his super ego informed.

After a heated argument with himself, the boy reluctantly dipped his head, getting more and more closer to the blond. Only when the blond's lips were inches from his, did he hesitate, before slanting his lips over the blond's.

He felt the boy's warmth, accompanied by his coconut smelling shampoo and lemon soap. Roxas' lips were soft, tasting a little like sweet chocolate he must've eaten that day. Sora didn't know where he got the thought, but this felt... right. Putting aside the fact that this felt totally amazing, it also feels - right. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, Sora focused his head on the kiss, which he eventually ended.

Separating his lips from Roxas' (he was really disappointed when he ended the kiss, wanting to indulge in it more, but Sora feared that Roxas' would wake up. That'd be awkward. Roxas would be like, 'what the fuck are you doing?' That'd be embarrassing), he leaned back into a proper sitting position, again leaning his back against the bed. He felt a weird urge of sleep come over him, and he eventually succumbed to its grasp, escaping to dream world, where he'd have the unlikely dream of Roxas actually liking him.

Meanwhile, the blond thought to be asleep, hearing the boy's breathing come to a rhythm, half-opened his eyes (just in case Sora turns out to be awake). Seeing the boy's closed eyes, Roxas sat on the bed, his eyes on the brown-haired boy. He smiled, the mischievous look again on his face, "You took too long, idiot." he muttered with a hint of amusement and badly concealed affection. "You didn't have to be so considerate," he mumbled, leaning against the boy, and catching his lips in a warm, gentle kiss. "See, It wasn't so hard," he said against the boy's lips, allowing himself a small moment close to Sora.

Eventually, he leaned back, thinking he should get back to work, but sleep was a little too tempting right now. He considered going to his own bed, but next to Sora would be much more comforting, knowing the boy was right beside him. He realized, that Sora would probably be too uncomfortable when he woke up since he was sleeping in a sitting position, so he somehow managed to rest Sora on his side, without waking him up, and he laid beside him, draping his arm against Sora's side, resting their foreheads together. Roxas indulged in the boy's warmth, breathing in his familiar scent that always made him think of his home.

His eyelids became too heavy to carry, and exhaustion hit him, allowing him to drift off to sleep.

Sora would later wake up, finding himself and Roxas sleeping beside each other. At first, he panicked and blushed, but then, finding the blond to be asleep, he decided to relax and indulge in the closeness that he always wanted with the boy. He decided to promise himself that he'd eventually confess.

Unknown to him, Roxas made that similar promise to himself.

.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _I love this pairing! People sometimes say that it's weird, for two reasons, one: they look like twins. It'd be like twincest. Two: they're sort of the same person. It'd be like selfcest._

 _But I can't help but love this pairing. I kinda hate myself for it. I'm being kind of a hypocrite. I hate any sort of incest, but here I am, encouraging this. *pout* Damn you for being so adorable!_

 _Imma just go spend time in a corner, thinking about this couple. You know that during the exams period, I'd finish whatever exam I had that day, and spend the extra time in class daydreaming about couples. Teachers would yell at me, saying 'get back to your exam!' or 'even if you've finished you're exam, REVIEW!' gosh I'm so sick of that word._


End file.
